Hero
by chiibi13
Summary: AU Highschool. "I'm the hero of this story, I don't need to be saved." She saved him anyways. Black StarXMaka Rated T for swearing and minor suggestive themes.


He walked down the halls menacingly, head held high hands stuffed into his pockets. He noted with pride that the normally over-crowded hallways of his high school hurriedly parted like the red sea, as usual. He didn't need to look to see the fearful glances people cast towards him.

_"His dad's on death row, you know. Killed off his whole clan."_

_"I heard he's in the yakuza."_

_"Watch out for him, he'll kill you if you cross him."_

He was in a bad mood today - Soul ditched him today to hang out at some Jazz club where his almighty presence was banned because the owners were sticks in the mud who had no concept of what a 'good time' was. No one else was deemed worthy of his time and presence and now, frankly, he was restless. And pissed; Sid was on his back again today.

_"You need to start taking your life seriously. Stop fucking around."_

Annoying old geezer.

He needed an outlet and when his eyes caught sight of a pair of blonde pigtails by a locker, he purposefully strode up to her, each clapping step turning thunderous against the growing silence in the hallway once the public realized he'd picked a target.  
She was taking her time, sorting through her assorted books in her locker but as she heard the approaching footsteps she turned to him with a friendly smile on her face. It only pissed him off more.

"Hey, Black Star," she cheerfully greeted him.

"That's 'Your Holiness' to you," he growled, slapping her locker door shut.

"I wasn't done getting my books out!" she said, quickly annoyed. Ah, Maka, never one to disappoint.

"Whatever. You seem to already have enough books in your head, nerd," he sneered. Not the best comeback ever, but he reasoned it would suffice for the peasant before him.

"Geez, what's your problem?" she muttered as she spun the locker combination effortlessly. She opened the door only to have him snap it closed once again, the loud metal smacking loudly shut.

"Hey! You almost got my hand, idiot!" she yelled.

"You don't like it? Make me stop," he threatened. His hands were itching for some action and he wasn't afraid of hitting a girl; he was all for equality.

"I can take you anytime, anywhere," she gritted out, a determined spark in her eye and for a second, he reconsidered. He knew she wasn't some delicate little girl, after all, she was captain of the judo team.

"You aren't worthy of my time. I've got better things to do," he replied condescendingly, waving a hand at her as he walked off.

"You bastard!" she yelled at his retreating figure.

This was how it went on most days. He'd strike up an argument with her and then leave. He guessed he did it for the simple interaction with her. Everyone else in this school was to prissy to talk to him but not her - they'd know each other far too long and she was too stubborn and too competitive to ever back down and he liked that. She had spunk.

He felt a little better now but that little exchange did him no good - he felt even more antsy now. Deciding to skip the next period, he took his time climbing up the stairwell to the roof, hands shoved in his pockets and fiddling with the lighter and pack of cigarettes within them.

He'd only been halfway through a stick when she found him. He didn't need to turn around to know she'd been standing behind him for a good minute.

"You shouldn't smoke, you know," her know-it-all voice rang out on the desolate balcony. "Not only is it terrible for you but it's against the school rules."

He ignored her, choosing to simply look over the school grounds. It would be a great view if it didn't make him feel like he was suffocating.

Unfortunately, he forgot that Maka was never one to be ignored and found a thick, hardbound copy of Arabian Nights mashed into his head. When he came to, he found himself being dragged by the collar to their classroom.

"OY, LET GO! HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON-"

"Shut up," she snapped before unceremoniously throwing the door open and greeting the teacher with a sickly sweet smile,"Hi, Miss Nygus, sorry we're late - this idiot here was busy making poor lifestyle choices so I had to knock him straight."

She threw Black Star into the room where he skidded onto the floor on his ass while she gracefully made her way to her seat. He was about to make a run for it when he caught a stern look and strict finger from Nygus pointing at his seat and he decided to make a tactical retreat to the back of the class.

"Fuckin' mummy," he ruefully muttered.

"Did you have something to say?"

"No, ma'am!"

Damn Nygus and her bat hearing.

* * *

**A/N:**

Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

I know this is really short but it's 3am and this idea haunted me til I started writing it down. Next chapter will be longer, promise!

Personally, not my favorite shipping but I thought I'd get out of my comfort zone a little bit. It's my first time writing for this pairing so if you've got any suggestions or comments, feel free to message me.

Throw me a review and I'll see what I can do! (That rhymed, give me some credit.)

Also, for those of you who have been waiting for the sequel to my other fic, 'Look At Me', please just wait a while longer. I've written it but I'm still trying to edit it; I want nothing for the best for y'all. :3

_- chiibi13_


End file.
